The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant (breeders reference: 6996B), botanically known as Dahlia Cav., of the Compositae (Asteraceae) family. Hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DAFEMOGTYVE’.
The new Dahlia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Rune Nielsen, in Stige, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Dahlia cultivar with an upright, strong and healthy growth habit, and with good garden performance; fully double flowers (composite flower heads with many ray florets) with an attractive inflorescence color.
The new Dahlia cultivar originated from a cross, made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2009, in Stige, Denmark. The female or seed parent is a red Dahlia cultivar designated 4416G (unpatented in the US). The male or pollen parent is a Red colored Dahlia variety designated ‘HAWAI’ (CPVO grant no. 11446, unpatented in the US).
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia cultivar by terminal cuttings was first performed in November, 2010 in Stige, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.